Talk:Assassin's Ultimate Technique Hit/@comment-27885372-20181219174036
Okay so let's calc since i can basically only do that. SA : 16596*4.4*1.35*1.5*2.2*5.8 = 1.886.825 Being already this good with nothing else is kind of abnormal, furthermore, he has one of the best SA passive ATK boost of the entire game. (He is just under Majin LR) Here, he have a boost of 120%. SA (Stunned enemy) : 16596*4.4*1.35*1.5*3*5.8 = 2.572.944*1.5 = 3.859.416 Still a bit better than many units if they are on neutral, better than pretty much all units if they are on bad type. Here, he still have a boost of 350%, which is really really good. SA (With Champa) : 16596*4.4*1.4*1.35*1.5*2.2*5.8 = 2.641.556 Already sooooo nice, i mean, how many Category Leaders can deal that even with a support (if they doesn't have their passive fully proc like him) ? Not Goku UI, not Jiren, not Thalès, not Gohan Ult, not Future Gohan, not Gogeta, not Omega... No. One. (well maybe Bardock but i'm not totally sure) Here, he have a boost of 208%. Now, it's time to make the donuts. SA (With Champa, stunned enemy) : 16596*4.4*1.4*1.35*1.5*3*5.8 = 3.602.122*1.5 = 5.403.183 Welp, i can't say anything about that i mean... Help me. His boost here, would first be the strongest in the game (without counting Nukers tho), even over 40% support, fully procked passive Goku and Frieza LR (363%) or Cooler AGL, 40% support, fully procked passive (274%) which were both the strongest LR and the strongest TUR... He would have a boost of... 530%... (3*1.4*1.5, same calculation after that) With his 58% chance to stun, which get even bigger as you will play him with Jiren, he has (too ?) many chance to stun. In fact, his real only problem is that many event can't be stunned, which make him pretty hard to be used since he will be strong, but won't have any defense... Although, i think (and many people probably thought about it too) that an unit that will be able to disable enemies immunity will come out anytime soon, and even some card could unconditionnaly stun or lowers ATK and DEF soon too. I could see bosses that can be stunned but with minor effects, like only reduces chance to launch an ATK instead of being totally stunned, it could be named "Partial Immunity". Same for other immunities, but while still making cards that have this type of abilities viable. (Goku and Frieza, Vegeta SSJ3, Hit TEC, Angel Frieza and Cell (GT) etc.) So he might be a bit underwhelming (honestly, he isn't) but he will become stronger, much more stronger. DEF : 9200*4.4*1.2 = 48.576 DEF (With Champa) : 9200*4.4*1.2*1.4 = 68.006 It's not that bad if you play him with Champa, but the whole interest of him is to stun, where in SBR it's too dangerous because even with Jiren, chances is still chances (69% or something i think) so taking 50K to 70K on normals 31% of the time isn't really cool, and in most Dokkan event it's not possible, so it's pretty sad. But wait for him to became one of the strongest, because he has potential as i showed.